the happiest couple in town
by MJ Lynn
Summary: (based off of the movie you've got mail) Tori owns a teeny tiny childrens book store, but what happens when another moves across the street from her and runs her out of business. can her pen pal save her?


**_I just watched the movie you got mail, it was okay and I'm ish basing this one off of it sorta I don't own victorious but don't steal my plot._**

Tori rushed to her counter to help another costumer. She owned a small child's bookstore on the corner in New York. It was more of a suburban area and a bit less populated than the inner city. Tori liked it though. Believe it or not it was peace and quiet sometimes and she would sing. She knew most of the people who walked through the doors. Anyone who she didn't she got to know. Everyone loved her and her store. She was an innocent kind hearted soul and the entire community liked it because there weren't many woman like that left. She was young just turned 21 last summer. All day everyone came by to wish her a happy birthday.

Her store had lots of white bookshelves with butterfly's for the girls side and navy blue bookshelves with dragons and knights for the boys. The ceiling united the sides with a light blue sky and clouds painted all over. She had a bell on her door; the door was almost all glass except the edge had wood around it. Tori also had tables the kids could read at to see if they liked the books or not. Then she had a small corner for parents to talk and drink tea she would make on Sundays and hot coca on cold winter days. She had massive windows covering the front of the building surrounded by brick. Then a little sign above her door, a wooden sign with white paint coating it, it read,_ Book's Nook, _painted in a rainbow style. Each letter had a different color and there were books on the sides of the name. her store had belonged to her mother and her grandmother which was passed down the generations.

Tori was singing to herself when she heard the bell on the door ring and she turned around and saw someone she didn't know. She smiled and walked over. "hi welcome to the book nook I'm Tori can I help you?" Tori asked politely. Then a woman walked up behind the man and smiled.

"you have to shut down your little store here." The woman said and Tori took a step back in shock.

"b-b-but why this store has been in my family for generations it's part of the community?" Tori asked with tears welling in her eyes.

"because we're opening up next door and don't want competition." The woman snarled, just then one of her regular customers and friend Cat walked in with her husband Robbie and their little girl Avery. Cat ran over to Tori when she saw her face.

"what's wrong Tor?" Cat asked and Tori took a deep breath.

"their opening a Barnes and Noble across the street and want me to close shop." Tori whimpered and Avery ran and hugged Tori. Cat on the other hand walked up to the man and slapped him then the woman.

"you aren't going to run her out of business and how dare you ask or make her cry." Cat yelled just when André and his wife Jade along with their little girl Amber walked in. when they found out, that man was lucky André didn't kill both of them. Tori bent down to the girls hugging her legs and whispered trying not to cry.

"why don't you go pick a book and we can have story time okay?" Tori asked and the girls ran to pick a book. André just walked over and hugged Tori.

"we wont let them close down this place Tor don't worry." André said and Tori nodded and got out of André's grasp and walked up to them and shook each of their hands.

"I'm Tori and if y'all need anything don't be shy to come on bye." Tori said.

"I'm Jenny and this is my boss Beck." The woman said and laughed as she walked out.

"I hate her." Jenny snarled as she walked with Beck, while he stayed silent.

Later on with Tori

She laid on her bed with a bright red nose sniffling, she had just stopped crying when she saw she had an email from this stranger she kept e-mailing. She grabbed her phone and began to type.

_Dear rulersr4losers_

_It was awful I may have to close my store because another one is opening right across the street and are planning to run me out of business. I cried forever and everyone is supporting me right now. What would you do? I need advice L_

_-Bookgeek204-_

Tori set down her phone and sighed. She decided that she would take a walk in the rain. She wore the classic yellow rain jacket, rain boots and a black umbrella as she walked she saw that store across the street open so she decided to go check it out. She laughed when she opened it. It was all bland, beige walls and book shelf's and carpets. It had a few children's books but a lot more adult books and played elevator music. Tori on the other hand would be playing pop music. She laughed and walked out of the place and back to her house to rest up for tomorrow.

Beck glanced at his e-mail from his mystery pen pal Bookgeek204 and sighed. Poor girl, yes they exchanged genders. So he began to write back.

_Sept-23-2012_

_Dear Bookgeek204,_

_ That sucks do you want me to beat the guy up for ya? :D yeah I officially hate my business partner. She is such a Bi #$! It irks me how she is so controlling lord help me. :{}. That and I hate how much makeup she wears_

_-rulersare4losers-_

Tori glanced down at her phone and laughed as she got back to serving tea a woman looked at Tori's phone.

"who are you texting Tori?" Beth asked and Tori sighed.

"a pen pal I met online no one special." Tori laughed along with the rest of the woman.

"why did you break up with that lovely man Harry Styles was it?" Beth asked and Tori sighed.

"not my type too possessive." Tori said and went to make more tea.

_Oct-1-2012_

_Dear rulersr4losers,_

_ Yeah I sowy I no respond in long time. My store requires a lot of work. So can I take you up on that deal about beating that guy up. Actually his business partner. She is such a jerk. She tried to vandalize my store! CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT WOMAN! I think I killed a baby in my past life and karma is coming to bite me in the butt_

_-bookgeek204-_

Beck smiled at his email and stuffed his phone away and sighed as he looked over at the bookstore across from him.

_oct-12-2012_

_Dear Bookgeek204,_

_ I will gladly beat this guy up and seriously vandalism how low. So his business partner eh. I think I have a crush on his girl across the street from me how do I ask her out?_

_Sorry it's so short_

_Rulersr4losers_

_Dec-1-2012_

_Dear Rulersr4losers,_

_ I AM SO SORRY, that bitch stole my phone! Sorry for swearing but I can't take it anymore. I am done with this girl. How was thanksgiving. I had it surrounded by my family and friends and it was lovely. I hope you had the same. Oh and you should swing around this amazing bookstore I found called Book's nook. my entire community and I love the place._

_-Bookgeek204-_

_Dec-21-2012_

_Dear Bookgeek204,_

_ It's cool since your phone was stolen. Wow she is desperate and it's pathetic. I spent my thanksgiving being abandoned by my community and family L it sucked well I gotta go sorry._

_Rulersr4losers_

_Dec-25-2012_

_I am officially out of business if you wanna meet me go to the new bookstore across from it now._

_Bookgeek204_

_Dec-25-2012_

_Already there babe look to your left_

_Rulersr4losers_

Tori looked to her left and gasped. The same man who put her out of business. "no No NO this is some kind of sick joke isn't it?" Tori pleads.

"nope I'm it." Beck sighed and Tori slapped him across the face.

"YOU JERK YOU DID ALL THAT JUST FOR YOUR BUSINESS WELL I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW." Tori ran outside sobbing and tripped as it down-poured. She about fell onto the concrete when a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"not today, Tori I didn't know it was you either and please give me a chance." Beck pleaded.

Three years later.

"OKAY STORY TIME." Tori hollered on her corner child's bookstore. Her and Beck ended up liking eachother so Beck bought back her store for Christmas.

_Flashback_

"wait Tor until I tell you okay?" Beck said as he carried her down the street and stopped. "okay open." Tori gasped, her store. It was open again just the way it was before. Tori broke down crying into her boyfriends chest.

"I am seeing this right?" Tori asked and Beck nodded as she sobbed tears of joy. She ran into the store. It was just the way it was before she left.

"do you like it?" Beck asked and Tori laughed.

"I love it this store brings back memories of my mom and I." Tori said and turned around and kissed her boyfriend."thank you thank you thank you this is the most amazing gift you're the best boyfriend ever."

_End of flashback_

"the end." Tori said and stood up just to see Beck walk in.

"hey sweetheart." Beck said engulfing her with a hug. Tori quickly responded and looked around and smiled as she laid her head on his chest. Everyone could see the love between them and always smiled at the sight of the happiest couple in town

**_COMMENT PLEASE I FEEL LIKE AN AWFUL AUTHOR W/O THEM hey can anyone tell me when the avengers reference was in the Miss. America pageant._**


End file.
